


putting on a show

by ungodlysapphic



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hate to Love, Masturbation, Smut, a witch & her mother of demons, mirror voyeurism, slowish burn i think, very gay, we love middle aged lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlysapphic/pseuds/ungodlysapphic
Summary: sabrina isn’t the only one miss wardwell has been watching through the mirrors & she’s taken quite a fancy to what she sees.hate to love journey.





	1. it was only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this. it’s gonna be smutty like ungodly bc we support middle aged lesbians fucking in this house. not sure how many chapters it’ll be but we’ll see. xo

“This is the finest vegetable pie I have ever eaten. As succulent as it’s cook”

“You are very, very naughty, Dark Lord.” 

The room was spinning. 

“Tell me Hilda, would you indulge me... in a dance?” 

It wasn’t real, but she felt every bit of it. Her hands cupped her ears tightly, blocking the soft music coming from the dining area as she saw the shadows of her sister and the one she pined after dance across the room. The ache of feeling unworthy travelled from her stomach to her chest, pangs of anger rose from the tips of her fingers, escaping as tears. Her own sister and the Dark Lord.

Zelda was too caught up in aiming the shovel at her sisters head to notice the figure of Mary Wardwell in the mirror a mere few inches beside her. 

“You didn’t even want to join the Church of Night. You never even loved him.” 

As her sister lay lifeless, blood pooling from her wound, Zelda hovered over the woman wondering what she had done to deserve such a thing after being nothing but a slave to the Dark Lord, giving everything in her soul to him.

Mary squeezed a doll that bore a striking resemblance to the witch in her palm, feeling the closest she ever had to Zelda; witnessing her utmost fears and seeing her entirely raw and vulnerable. A small pin prick to the index finger and Zelda awoke in haste, the realisation of her dream settling in when she saw Hilda asleep in the bed beside her. 

Mary was back in the cottage, still cradling the doll in her hands as she thought about Zelda and the expression she wore upon the realisation of true betrayal and hurt. It could have brought a tear to Mary’s eye had she not resented the woman so much. 

“I really am too kind.” She turned to Stolas and laughed, throwing the doll down.

 

* * *

 

As baffling as it was, days later and Zelda couldn’t get Miss Wardwell off her mind. She had no reason to think of the woman yet every few seconds there she was. It became frustrating to the witch since she had absolutely no time for this woman, intruding on her family and spending more than enough time with Sabrina, she was the last thing she wanted to think of. 

It was later that day Mary paid a visit. She had intended to stage a talk with the Aunties, telling them everything she had told Sabrina not long before and to warn them of their niece’s plan for the exorcism.   

“I’ve told them everything.” 

Zelda sat beside her, dragging on her cigarette to suppress the inner rage she felt for her late brother not trusting the sisters to raise Sabrina themselves. 

“It’s insulting of course, that he didn’t think we’d be up to the task of protecting you ourselves.” 

“Well maybe you aren’t.” 

Hilda shuffled uncomfortably in her seat.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Sabrina has been finding herself in increasingly difficult predicaments since fleeing her Dark Baptism.” 

Zelda’s anger was apparent in the way she harshly stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray. 

“Can I have a word with you. Alone. Now.”

Hilda looked on, nervous, as she saw Miss Wardwell strut confidently after Zelda, the only woman to dare challenge her sister in that manner and she had to admit she was a little impressed, it being a rare occurrence. 

“I assume you haven’t brought me in here for a drink.” 

“How dare you come into this house and insult my skills as Sabrina’s guardian, digging up my brothers name from the grave and arguing with me in front my family.” The point of leaving the room was so Zelda could scold Mary in private yet Hilda and Sabrina could hear every word just the same. “You better pray to Satan that’s all you have to say so you can leave immediately and I never have to see you again.”

“Well I think that’s highly unrealistic since I am Sabrina’s teacher _and_ her appointed protector by her father. We wouldn’t want to go against Edward’s wishes now, would we?” She was cheeky and that was exactly what Zelda hated. “If you had done a better job watching out for her then maybe she wouldn’t be getting herself into dangerous situations and performing exorcisms for fun.” 

“Exorcism? What are you talking about exorcism?” 

“Ah right. She didn’t tell you yet.” Mary crossed her arms as if she was talking to a pupil. “Now I wouldn’t want you to worry.” She paused. “Sabrina is wanting to perform an exorcism.”

It was almost funny to Zelda how calmly she spoke about it, as if she was joking almost. Mary had quite the sense of humour and went about everything in a joke-like manor, much to Zelda’s disapproval. The witch was seconds from striding out of the kitchen to berate her young nieces plans when Mary reached out for her arm. 

“Zelda-“ 

The brunette had highly expected her to tug free from her grasp yet she stood there in silence, feeling slightly weak at the other woman’s touch. This unusual sensation was something Zelda was unfamiliar with, confused as to why she was left speechless staring at Miss Wardwell.

“Just forget about Sabrina for a minute, okay?” The other woman didn’t reply but  continued to stand in front of her wearing the same vulnerable expression Mary had witnessed on her in her dream. She spun to face the teacher, feeling as if she was trapped in the thoughts she’d been having all week. “We both know why you don’t want her to perform that exorcism, or anything of the same kind.” She let go of Zelda’s arm. “Obviously you want her to be safe but that’s not just it, is it?” Mary stepped forward to a distance close enough to hear the sharp inhale of Zelda’s breath hitch in her throat. “You don’t want to do anything to disappoint the Dark Lord, now do you Zelda? You yearn after him, willing to do anything he asks of you in return for his love, his approval. Isn’t that right? And since it’s against the Church of Night for witches to perform such things, you’d do anything to stop it, wouldn’t you?” Mary had gotten closer with each word, her whispers causing a shiver to run through the other woman as she became almost close enough to graze the shell of Zelda’s ear with her lips. “I saw your anger and heartbreak when he chose your sister over you. The betrayal you felt from your own flesh and blood, taking the things you’d worked so hard for, the things _you_ were deserving of.”

“How- That was a dream. That was _my_ dream, it wasn’t real, you couldn’t possibly of-” 

“How do you think you awoke from such nightmares?” Mary traced her own index finger over Zelda’s, circling the small mark where the pin had pricked. The other woman wasn’t used to having so little to say, confused and unsettled. “I saw you tossing and turning, it was painful to watch actually so I took it upon myself to give you a little... assistance. Not before I had a peek inside your dreamworld that is of course. I couldn’t help myself, you looked so unsettled, I just had to see what was causing you that much distress.” 

“You were watching me... You were in the house?”

“No, no. I don’t break and enter, dear. I told you I was looking out for Sabrina, so I cast a little enchantment on the mirrors to keep an eye on her.” Mary looked up at Zelda with a devilish glare in her piercing eyes. “But the temptation to check in on you every now and then got the better of me...” 


	2. for the love of satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s the first part of smut, hope everyone likes voyeurism lmao. roll on lesbians, praise satan

Hilda was working late that night and Zelda sat alone in the bedroom, tracing small circles on the mark of her fingertip. She had felt something earlier, something she couldn’t describe but she knew it wasn’t what she felt for the Dark Lord, something more, something indescribable. Her hair draped down one shoulder as she brushed through small tangles, glancing up at the mirror to see only the reflection of the moonlit room. It felt strange to experience relief and disappointment at once, two emotions that confused Zelda since she hated the thought of being spied on but for some reason had rather hoped to see Mary stood on the other side of the glass.

She shook herself out of the absurd daydream, sitting on the bed and lighting a cigarette. _For Satan’s sake Zelda, pull yourself together_. She thought it odd of herself being unable to rid the other woman from her mind since for days now she had thought of nothing but Mary Wardwell and after their conversation in the kitchen, the thoughts had become increasingly more inappropriate. She had never thought of women in this light, especially the one she had such resentment for yet suddenly found her left hand trailing along the hem of her silk nightgown, grazing the soft skin of her upper thigh as it rose higher and higher, edging to the place she wanted it most. A sharp inhale snapped the witch out of her fantasy, shocked that her mind had allowed her to visit such dark places. At a glance, she thought she saw a figure disappear from behind the glass across the room and couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at the idea of Mary seeing her in such weakness.

 

* * *

 

It was the next night Hilda had told Zelda she would be out for the evening with Doctor Ceberus. “Stupid woman, falling for the likes of that.” She muttered to herself whilst changing for bed. “Anyone who makes you wear a wig isn’t worth a second date I told her.” She pulled back the covers, half climbing onto the bed with her robe still on. “But dear Satan, does she listen? Of course not.”

Her constant anger towards her sister usually escaped when Hilda was in the bed beside her but tonight she was conversing with herself. That’s when she thought of Mary. The brunette had clearly been watching the night before and as much as Zelda didn’t want to admit, the slight shame of being spied upon in a compromising position excited her. She wondered if the other woman was watching her now, Satan knows she wanted her to be. Lying half beneath the covers, the silk of the gown hugged every curvature of her shape, leaving little to the imagination as the faint outline of her breasts protruded the garment.

“I know you’re there.” Fingers dancing across her neck, she let her head fall a little against the pillow as she applied slight pressure to the pulse points. “Mary. You can watch.” She whispered. “I want you to.”

The brunettes figure appeared in the mirror opposite Zelda, looking shocked at the witch’s boldness. “Now how did you know I was here?”

“I didn’t. I just hoped you were.” Zelda dragged her middle and index finger from her neck up to her mouth, running her tongue along them as she locked her gaze with Mary’s. The eye contact caused a burning sensation to erupt in the pit of her stomach. She felt her own arousal growing and couldn’t hold off satisfying herself any longer. Mary never broke the gaze, watching the other woman drag her fingers down her torso, soon to disappear beneath the hem of her nightgown. She let out a soft hum as she watched the woman writhe at the touch of her own fingers.

“I’ve been thinking-” She spoke on an inhale. “-about you every day. I don’t know why, but I can’t…” Her breath grew short. “…I can’t get you out of my head.” The soft motions her fingers were making became harsher as she brought two fingers to circle the centre between her legs. Her free hand hitched the material up, revealing every inch of herself to Mary as the sensitivity called for her to plunge the same two fingers inside, a throaty moan escaping as she felt the satisfaction deep in her core. The enunciation of Zelda’s words drove Mary insane, she could see how turned on the other woman was as her legs spread further apart, the wetness glistening on her fingers.  

Zelda found a rhythm that brought her back into an arch from the bed. The ecstasy she felt at the touch of her own hand shot through her core, Mary’s name rolling off the tip of her tongue in soft whimpers.

“Are you thinking of my fingers inside you, Zelda?” Mary’s voice was low and sultry. “Instead of your own? Thinking of me making you come instead of yourself?” She smirked as the other woman moaned in response to her words, coming undone at her own touch but knowing she was thinking of Mary’s fingers making her feel good. “I want to see you taste yourself, Zelda. Do it for me.” She smirked as the woman obeyed, dipping her left index and middle finger inside herself, bringing it up to her lips to suck on the wetness. “Are you close?”

Zelda moaned, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She was rendered speechless as she pumped her own fingers in a rhythm that had never felt so good, her mouth agape and the arch of her back getting further and further from the mattress.

“I’m going- Oh Satan, I’m coming, I’m-”

“Come for me Zelda.” A small moan got stuck in Mary’s throat as she watched the other woman’s legs shake, her voice trembling as she continued to work her fingers, pushing herself over the edge.

“Yes, yes, _yes-_ ” An intense moan erupted from the witch as her motion increased in tempo, spare hand grasping at the headboard behind her as she came undone, clenching her legs against each other. “- _fuck…”_  She collapsed back onto the bed, looking up to see a smirk on Mary’s lips before she was gone. The mirror was back to reflecting the moonlit room, she gazed at her own figure; hair tousled and nightgown up to her thighs.

“Dear Satan I hate that woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading love u


End file.
